Waldenhof
Imperium chlubi się swymi miastami, które dla zwykłego mieszkańca są najczęściej ostoją cywilizacji, bezpieczeństwa. Gdzieś tam pośród nieprzebytych borów i jałowych szczytów gór kryje się nienazwane zło, które równie łatwo potrafi strawić ludzkie ciało co i pochłonąć duszę. Tak przynajmniej myśli stereotypowy obywatel Imperium. Takoż i wielkie miasta stanowią oparcie dla zwykłych ludzi, ale i władzy centralnej. To w nich znajdują się strategiczne zapasy żywności, punkty werbunkowe, siedziby wszelkich instytucji państwowych, za sprawą których cesarz Heinrich X jednoczy państwo, zmieniając je w jednorodny organizm. Altdorf, Middenheim czy ostatnio Carroburg stały się nowoczesnymi metropoliami, w których buduje się manufaktury, wznosi nowoczesne fortyfikacje, kształci przyszłe elity umysłowe Imperium, które być może zastąpią z czasem skłóconą i niekompetentną arystokrację. Również na wschodniej ścianie władztwa Heinricha X można wskazać centra cywilizacyjne, które odciskają swoje piętno na dotychczas beznadziejnie zapóźnionych prowincjach. W Wolfenburgu książę von Gleivitz założył Szkołę Rycerską i Akademię Sztuk Inżynieryjnych. Herzig rozbudowuje się, kolejne dzielnice wyrastają jak grzyby po deszczu. Nawet w Bechafen mądre rządy marszałka-kanclerza Klajana von Wolfenburga przyczyniły się do rozwoju handlu, powstaniu dwu kompanii handlowych i wzrostu w siłę klasy mieszczańskiej. Na tle wspomnianych miast Waldenhof wypada niezwykle blado. Stolica być może najbardziej egzotycznej prowincji Imperium wygląda, jakby czas zatrzymał się tutaj przynajmniej dwieście lat temu. Historia Legenda głosi, iż u zarania dziejów, kiedy jeszcze narodziny Sigmara nie były nawet w gwiazdach zapisane, znajdował się tutaj elfi pałac o siedmiu białych wieżycach, których dachy skrzyły się niczym gwiazdy. Pałac opasany błękitną wstęgą rzeki, wyrastał niczym biała wyspa. Piękno pałacu było olśniewające, wśród leśnego ludu znany był jako Taurambar, czyli Leśny Dom. Książę elfi pysznił się swoim władztwem, które obejmowało wówczas niemal całe dorzecze Stiru, lecz nadszedł czas wojen z krasnoludami. Las zapłonął, popioły i dymy zasnuły niebo, zakryły słońce. Wojna dotarła i tutaj, a zakuta w najlepszą stal krasnoludzka armia stanęła nad rozlewiskiem, pośrodku którego wznosił się zamek elfiego księcia. Ten, pełen pychy, odrzucił żądania wroga. Pełen pogardy obraził posłów króla krasnoludzkiego, całą swą wiarę pokładając w potęgę Taurambaru. Oblężenie trwało wiele lat. Mały Lud zawzięty i pełen nienawiści rył korytarze pod ziemią, osuszał kolejne połacie rozlewiska, burzył wieżę za wieżę ognistymi pociskami miotanymi z katapult i balist. Elfy odpowiadały tak potężną magią, iż w jej ogniu topiła się stal i kamień. Pewnego dnia na ścianie Gwieździstej Komnaty, gdzie stał wysadzany klejnotami tron elfiego księcia, ktoś wydrapał tajemniczy napis. Kilka słów, których znaczenia nie mógł pojąć żaden z elfich mędrców. Dwanaście dni później Leśny Dom został zdobyty, mieszkańcy wymordowani, a pałac zrównany z ziemią. Mijały lata a pamięć po elfach zaginęła. Ci, którzy przeżyli hekatombę wielesetletnich wojen skryli się w leśnych matecznikach, być może już na zawsze porzucając marmurowe i alabastrowe miasta. Na ziemie dziś zwane Stirlandem i Sylvanią przybył człowiek. Początkowo zwykły dzikus odziany w niewyprawiony skóry, dzierżący prymitywne ościenie i włócznie z kościanymi grotami, ale zbrojny w coś o wiele potężniejszego – determinację. To on wybudował pierwsze osady tutaj, domy z potężnych, nieociosanych głazów, które przez wiele lat obmywał nurt Stiru. Pewnego razu rybak wywodzący się z jednego z owych prymitywnych, ludzkich plemion przybył nad piaszczysty brzeg Stiru i dojrzał płaski kamień z alabastru, podszedł bliżej, widząc, iż coś jest na nim napisane. Przykucnął, dotknął gładkiej powierzchni i wydrapanych liter, a moc dana przez Sigmara przeniknęła go od stóp po głowę. Bezwiednie przeczytał napis, który głosił: „Tuzin wieszczy śmierć, tuzin wieszczy nadejście króla spod komety”. Wyjaśniła się tajemnica przepowiedni. Dwanaście dni trwał jeszcze Leśny Dwór, a dwanaście wieków później narodził się Sigmar. Rybak osiadł na brzegu rzeki, sprowadził swoją rodzinę. Z czasem powstała tutaj osada, którą miejscowy lud nazwał Pădureconac, co w starosylvańskim oznacza tyle, co „Leśny Dwór” właśnie. Mijały lata, a osada stałą się wielką wsią, a ta ze względu na położenie nad rzeką dużym grodem, do którego zawijały łodzie kupieckie. Imperium rosło w siłę, a Sylvania traciła swój charakter. Do Pădureconac napływała coraz większa liczba osadników ze Stirlandu, Talabeklandu czy Reiklandu. Z czasem Sylvańczycy stali się intruzami we własnym kraju, a ich język przetrwał w zasadzie tylko na wsi. Miasto zmieniło swoją nazwę na Waldenhof, choć jej znaczenie pozostało takie samo. Od czterystu lat, czyli od upadku von Carsteinów Waldenhof jest stolicą zapomnianej prowincji. Choć wielkością już dorównało zniszczonemu w 2145 roku KI Drakenhof, to przecież wciąż ma ów specyficzny charakter prowincjonalności. Choć Imperium się rozwija, to Sylvania jest w stagnacji. Wydaje się, że od Magnusa Pobożnego albo i wcześniej nic tu się nie zmieniło. Geografia Waldenhof położone jest w widłach Stiru i Północnego Stiru, które w tym miejscu są dość szerokie, ale przy tym łągodne. Miasto niegdyś otoczone lasem, teraz nieliczne zagajniki porastają łagodne wzniesienia wokół stolicy Sylvanii. Lata rabunkowego wyrębu zrobiły swoje. Jeśli gdziekolwiek Sylvania przypomina klasyczne krajobrazy Imperium, to właśnie tutaj. Miasto otacza nieźle utrzymany, wysoki na 10 metrów mur, z którego wyrastają co 100-200 metrów baszty obronne. Umocnienia są beznadziejnie przestarzałe i nieprzystosowane do nowoczesnej wojny. Choć sprawdziłyby się doskonale przeciw hordom zielonoskórych, to nowoczesna armia nasycona bronią palną i artyleryjską szturmem zdobyłaby Waldenhof. Miasto oparte jest o dość strome, lecz liczące sobie ledwie 200 metrów wysokości wzniesienie nazywane Windmühlehöhe lub jak kto woli Wiatraczne Wzgórze, noszące swą nazwę od kilkunastu młynów wiatrowych wybudowanych na szczycie ponad dwieście lat temu. Charakterystyka zabudowy Waldenhof, mimo że na standardy Imperium jest dużym miastem, to posiada raczej jednolitą zabudowę. Trudno tu wskazać bogatsze lub biedniejsze dzielnice czy nawet kwartały miejskie. Nieliczne dwory szlacheckie czy rycerskie kasztele mają za sąsiedztwo nierzadko rozpadające się drewniane chaty czy niekiedy wręcz ruiny. Ledwie połowa budynków jest murowana (gros z nich znajduje się w Starym Mieście), pozostałe to niemal żywcem przeniesione ze wsi chaty z bali lub jeszcze mizerniejsze szopy z desek. Zarówno jedne jak i drugie kryte są strzechą podobnie zresztą jak kamienne budynki. Tylko nieliczne pokrywa gont, a już wyjątkowo dachówka. Miasto w żaden sposób nie było lokowane. Trudno tu znaleźć wyrazisty, centralny punkt, np. typowy dla miast Imperium prostokątny plac z wychodzącymi z rogów, będącymi przedłużeniem boków placu głównymi ulicami. Z grubsza można oddzielić Stare Miasto, które okala szeroka brukowana ulica Podbramna (tędy niegdyś biegł pierwotny mur miejski). Tutaj zabudowa jest gęsta, domy, czasem kamienice, stoją szpalerami wzdłuż rynsztoków. Od głównych ulic biegną wąskie uliczki, typowe zaułki, które zwykle po kilkunastu lub kilkudziesięciu metrów kończą się ścianą lub kolejnym domostwem. Poza Starym Miastem rozciągają się tzw. Podgrodzia (nazwa zwyczajowa, niemająca już nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością) o luźnej, głównie drewnianej zabudowie. Większość domów tutaj jest drewniana. Jednakże nieliczne kamienne budowle to duże świątynie, kasztele etc. Jest to świadectwo powolnego migrowania bogatszej klasy z centrum na peryferie Waldenhof, gdzie ziemia z pewnością jest tańsza, a rzadka zabudowa ułatwia realizowanie większych przedsięwzięć architektonicznych. Do dziś w Waldenhof buduje się w sposób przypadkowy, nieplanowany. Stare budowle są burzone (lub same się rozsypują) w ich miejsce powstają nowe. Uliczki zmieniają kształt i bieg. Trudno znaleźć jakiś porządek w tym bałaganie. Waldenhof wciąż nie posiada rozbudowanej sieci kanalizacyjnej. Ledwie trzy duże kanały przecinają miasto, odprowadzając nieczystości do Stiru. Większość odpadków wylewana jest do głębokich rynsztoków biegnących wzdłuż ulic. Jak można się domyśleć Waldenhof cuchnie, jest brudne, a epidemia są tu częstsze niż np. w Middenheim czy Altdorfie. Swoistego kolorytu zapachowego dodaje duża garbarnia Kettlerów. Smród bijący z niej przytłacza nawet ten z rynsztoków. Z ulic jedynie kilka (w tym Podbramna) jest brukowanych. Pozostałe podczas ulewnych deszczy zmieniają się w bagniska. Niewiele pomagają wykładane wówczas deski, spełniające rolę kładek dla pieszych czy też podkładów dla wozów. Nocą miasto tonie w ciemnościach, toteż niemal każdy, kto zdecyduje się na podróż ulicami o tej porze, zabiera ze sobą własne źródło światła, najczęściej lampę oliwną (biedniejsi pochodnie). Populacja Stolica Sylvanii liczy sobie 4200 mieszkańców. Biorąc pod uwagę, iż kolejna osada w prowincji posiadająca statut miejski jest zamieszkana przez niespełna pół tysiąca ludzi, to Waldenhof jest swoistą metropolią dla Sylvańczyków. Wszystko co ważne i znaczące dzieje się tutaj. Tutaj też mieszkają najważniejsi w Sylvanii ludzie. Tak przynajmniej sądzą miejscowi. Co ciekawe kiepskie ziemie oraz surowość klimatu sprawiły, iż nieliczne rody utrzymały swą autonomię, wciąż posiadając w prowincji własne osady i ziemie. Pozostałe, zubożałe, znalazły oparcie w rodzie von Walden, który od czterech wieków włada Sylvanią. Tym samym odsetek szlachty w Waldenhof jest niemal dwukrotnie wyższy niż w pozostałych dużych miastach Imperium. Jednocześnie klasa średnia (rzemieślnicy, kupcy etc.) jest tu dużo słabsza, nie mając niemal żadnego wpływu na miejską politykę. Rada Miejska stanowi zaledwie doradczy organ, który w błahszych sprawach spełnia rolę sądu. Mimo to kilku z kupców potrafiło się dorobić, głównie na handlu ze Stirlandem. Większość mieszkańców żyje w nędzy lub na jej pograniczu, utrzymując się z doraźnych prac. Przepaść dzieląca rządzących i rządzonych jest w Waldenhof szczególnie duża. Miejsca thumb|250px|Mapa Waldenhof Anno Sigmarii 2518 Wedle numeracji na mapie: *1. Zamek baronowej von Walden *2. Koszary miejskie *3. Katedra Sigmara *4. Siedziba Rady Miejskiej *5. Plac Szubieniczny *6. Garbarnia Kettlerów *7. Port rzeczny *8. Szkutnia *9. Kislevicka ambasada *10. Komandoria Zakonu Płonącego Serca w Waldenhof *11. Miejski cekhauz *12. Komandoria Zakonu Zasłużonego Odpoczynku w Waldenhof i zarazem świątynia Morra *13. Sigmariański klasztor frederykan *14. Świątynia Sigmara pw. św. Ethelrada Orkobójcy *15. Gildia Magów *16. Kasztel rodu von Essen-Hullau *17. Karczma „Kwiat Stiru” *18. Komandoria Zakonu Białego Wilka w Waldenhof *19. Ruiny świątyni Sigmara pw. św.Desideriusa (obecnie ruiny, po pożarze spowodowanym uderzeniem pioruna). *20. Wiatraczne Wzgórze *21. Cmentarz *22. Kasztel rodu von Fuerst *23. Kasztel rodu von Trautzen *24. Stare koszary (siedziba straży miejskiej) *25. Plac targowy *26. Collegium Sigmaris *27. Dwór kupca Virgiliu Taunescu *28. Spichlerz miejski *29. Posiadłość kupca Dzordze Ionescu *30. Karczma „Wagabunda” *31. Karczma „Vanhel” *32. Karczma „Podgrodzie” *33. Cmentarz biedoty *34. Browar Klausa Tiera *35. Rzeźnie Flathandera. Zamek baronowej von Walden znajduje się w centrum miasta, co ciekawe jest otoczony fosą, sprawiając wrażenie specyficznej wyspy. Do szczególnych miejsc należy zaliczyć: Zamek baronowej *Koszary miejskie *Gildię magów *Świątynię Ulryka *Dwuwieżową katedrę Sigmara *Garbarnię Kettlerów, za której sprawą cuchnie w mieście *Duży port rzeczny *Szkutnię *Kislevicką ambasadę oraz komandorie trzech zakonów: *Białego Wilka *Płonącego Serca *Zasłużonego Odpoczynku. Od kilku miesięcy w Waldenhof znikają ludzie. Najczęściej kobiety i dzieci. Czasem tylko znajduje się fragment ciała. Nic więcej (por. Morderstwa w Waldenhof) Drugim problemem jest niewyjaśniona i ciężka choroba córki baronowej, która od kilkunastu dni nie wstaje z łoża i coraz bardziej marnieje (por. Choroba Adeli von Walden) Do ważnych postaci zalicza się: *baronowa Sophie von Walden *córka baronowej Adela von Walden *kupiec Dzordze Ionescu (uczciwy i wielce szanowany) *lektor Aelrad Erckhart (przywódca kultu Sigmara w Sylvanii) *Pierworodny Ulf von Norden (dowódca małej komandorii Zakonu Białego Wilka) *Rycerz Dowódca Klaus von Taffendorf (dowódca komandorii Rycerzy Płonącego Serca) *komendant Walther Rinz (szef straży miejskiej) *Welrad von Hagenau (przełożony gildii magów) *Virgiliu Taunescu (najbogatszy kupiec) Kategoria:Osady